


О времени и свободе

by Turmalin



Series: Космос [13]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перечитала «Варп-10 и упрощения» и поняла, что с удовольствием бы написала серию и про эту парочку.<br/>Нет, я их просто _увидела_ на мостике. И на обзорной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О времени и свободе

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит до «Варп-10 и упрощения».

Плексигласс обзорного экрана был предсказуемо прохладен. Т'Спок поймала себя на том, что вновь нелогично скучает по теплу, но до момента обоснованного возвращения в каюту оставалось около десяти и восьми десятых минуты, потому она не сдвинулась с места, а только убрала руки за спину.

Капитан Кирк появился в самом начале шестой из остававшихся минут: 

– Т'Спок! – воскликнул он, едва выйдя из лифта и устремляясь к ней. – Отлично, что ты еще здесь. Я хотел рассказать...

– Думаю, этот разговор можно отложить, капитан, – она повернула голову и кивнула, приветствуя его. – Я собираюсь уйти к себе через три и пять десятых минуты. – И вновь вернулась к созерцанию темноты за экраном.

Он замер.

– Т'Спок? – спросил тихо. – Все в порядке?

– Да, капитан. Я...

Она развернулась чуть резче, чем было бы обоснованным, и чуть не ударилась носом о его подбородок, потому что в тот же миг он шагнул к ней еще ближе. Одно мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом землянин, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, нарочито медленно артикулировал, похоже, ничуть не смутившись:

– Ох.

Осознав их взаимное положение, Т'Спок отступила на полшага.

– Прошу прощения.

– Нет. – Кирк поднял руки, будто желая схватить ее и зафиксировать в пространстве, но не прикоснулся – задержал ладони возле ее плеч. Похоже, он не понял, что она извинилась за свою неловкость, и думал только о том, что она намеревалась уйти.

– Мне пора, – просто ответила Т'Спок.

– Побудь со мной! – он подступил ближе. Его почему-то тревожила сама возможность ее отсутствия. 

Т'Спок покачала головой:

– Капитан, вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что не сможете принудить меня?..

– Я и не собирался ни к чему принуждать!.. Эй. О чем ты?

Т'Спок решила, что его состояние не укладывается в рамки нормы даже земной нестабильной психики.

– Капитан, вам следует пройти медосмотр.

– Что?! – Кирк удивился, но тут же рассмеялся.

– Ваше состояние близко к критическому.

– А ты покритикуй меня еще немножко, – он оставался все так же несерьезен. – Давай дожмем.

– Джеймс!

Он резко оборвал смех и уставился на нее:

– Что?

– Если бы вы были вулканцем, я бы предположила, что ваше поведение является признаком наступления пон-фарра, – она позволила себе интонировать максимальную степень осуждения.

– Пон-что? Не знаю, о чем ты, но чувствую, что мне бы понравилось.

Т'Спок подняла брови, чувствуя, как краска приливает к щекам.

– Ты назвала меня по имени, – пояснил Кирк. – Я лю... Мне нравится.

Она отвела глаза.

– Могу ли я быть свободна теперь?

Он тут же отступил.

– Ох. Прости. Я веду себя... – запнулся, подбирая слово.

– Необоснованно, – подтвердила Т'Спок.

– Точно, – хмыкнул он. – И теперь ты не позволишь мне проводить тебя до каюты, да?

– Я не испытываю нужды в сопровождении.

– А если я просто пойду рядом?

– Никто не может запретить вам.

– Отлично! – степень проявленности его положительных эмоций была совершенно неадекватна ситуации, но почему-то очень приятна.

Путь к каютам старшего офицерского состава мог занять семь и три десятых минуты.


End file.
